SWAT
by samjosam
Summary: I was naked for a day; you shall be naked for all eternity.' Celtic Thunder


"Alright," Ryan said as the white van pulled up onto the curb. "This is it. You all know your places?" the five other men nodded. "Before we go, we need code names."

"How 'bout colors?!" Damian cried excited. "I want red!"

"I call purple!" Keith shouted. "What?" He said as the others stared. "It's my favorite."

"Ooh!" Paul hollered "I want to be blue, and Ryan should be black!"

"I'll take green then." George replied.

"Neil!" Keith yelled. "What about you?! Pick one!"

"Pick one!" Paul agreed (for once).

"Uhh…I…uhh…" He glanced out the windshield and saw the butter yellow of the house they were in front of. "Yellow!" he cried.

"…okay?" Keith said opening the back hatch. "Don't yell," he scolded. "You'll give away our cover."

"But--"

"Shush!"

"Blue and Green," Ryan stated crouching below the bushes of the front lawn. "You take the front. "You too Purple, take it easy, though would you? We don't want a repeat of last time."

"Yes sir!" Keith began to slink up the pathway leading to the front door, humming 'Mission Impossible' as he did so.

"Keith!"

"Sorry!" He said. "I was caught in the moment."

"Red and Yellow," Ryan finished. "You're with me."

Once the two teams separated Ryan brought the Damian and Neil to the back window. Binoculars held up to his face and nose pressed against the glass, Damian gasped.

"Holy Harkin Black leader!" He whispered. "She's copying and pasting right into the thing! We've got to stop the madness!"

"I agree." Ryan said pulling out his walkie-talkie. "This has gone on far enough." Pressing the button on the machine he said "Green leader--"

"Why's George—I mean Green leader? I wanna be leader!" Keith whined over the intercom.

"Keith!"

"Does that mean it's time to go?!"

"Give it back to George—I mean Green dangit!"

"You're no fun."

"Green leader," Ryan started again. "Move in, I repeat, move in!"

"Copy that Black—No Keith, I mean Blue—I mean Purple! Come back!"

"What does that mean?!" Neil whispered to the leader.

"Nothing good. Red," He turned to Damian. "Let's do this."

~*~

Roxie was sitting perfectly content at her computer typing away when all of a sudden her window shattered and climbing through the flying glass were three men dressed in black, SWAT printed on their chests and backs, along with helmets, though one of them had binoculars hanging from around his neck. He looked so familiar…

"Damian!" She gasped staring at her favorite singer.

She turned at the sound of splintering would as the door was kicked in. A man with blonde hair suddenly leaped through and landed on his stomach, a sniper rifle pointed at her. "Step away from the keyboard." He said as two men matching uniforms stepped over him, all the while giving him a look of disbelief.

Red." Black leader said nodding towards the computer. Damian stepped around the shattered glass and the girl and began to scan the document.

"Ugh!" He said finally. "That's plagiarism, that's not right, even if it is fanfiction."

"It's OUR fanfiction!" Keith yelled, rifle still pointed at the teenager.

Damian held down the backspace button for a moment.

"I'm sorry!" Roxie cried crumbling in front of him, and grabbing hold of his leg. "I'll never write again! I promise!"

"Uhh…I kinda need that…"Damian muttered trying to pull his leg from her grasped as she continued to sob.

"I'm sorry Damian! I won't do it again!" She buried her face in the hem of his pants.

"Umm…good?" He looked to Ryan for help, but he merely stood there with a bemused look. "So…uhh… remember this," he ripped his leg up and began to march out her door. "Or we'll be back." He walked out.

"Mwahahahaha!" Keith evil laughter resounded until he turned out of the room as well followed by the rest of the group.

"Good seein' ya." Neil waved nervously to the sobbing fangirl.

"No consulting with the enemy!" Keith yanked Neil by the arm.

Walking down the hall they started to chatter until they saw a woman walking out of a brightly lit kitchen, a tray of cookies in he hands.

"Oh," She said surprised. "Celtic Thunder," The fangirls mother announced.

The men shared concerned looks as she held out the tray.

"I wasn't expecting company, but I suppose since you're here, do you want a cookie?"

"Yes!" Keith sprinted to her grabbing a handful.

"May I have a cookie too?" Damian asked timidly.

"Of course," She said. "I can get you all milk too,"

"Yes!" Keith was muffled due to all the cookies crammed in his mouth.

"Honestly," Paul said beginning to walk out the door. "You all and your sweets! Life does not revolve around food!" Suddenly he whirled and snatched a handful before running out the door.

~*~

The men sauntered out to the van finally.

"How do you get your fans to do that?!" Keith cried. "I feel abused." He sniffed.

"You hate the abuse but you love the attention." Damian said

"No, no," Ryan commented as they opened the back hatch. "He loves the abuse too."

"Well it's about time!" A girl clad in black snapped.

"I got you a cookie," Keith said. "It tasted good."

"Pig!" Kayley cried smacking him upside the head.

"I can see where he gets the abuse," Sam said from the passenger seat. Ryan handed her a napkin with a cookie on it.

"At least I didn't eat yours." He said.

"Thank you." She broke half off and handed it to Kayley.

"Why don't I ever get a girlfriend?!" Paul cried.

Suddenly two girls were standing in the back of the van, one with long dark hair, a pencil tucked behind her ear and notebook in hand. The other had shorter hair and a hat tilted to the peak of perfection on her head.

"Holy crow!" The first girl cried. "How did you break the fourth wall?!"

"Not good." The girl behind her said.

"You have a girlfriend, remember!" The one with the notebook said before turning to the other two men on board. "You're married," she said to George. "And AmyNoel will be along shortly. She's been quite worried about you. "And now Chawin," she turned to her friend. "We take our leave." With that the two girls vanished.

Coughing the friends spat out the cookies and tossed them out the window.

"What was in those?!" Damian cried wiping his mouth.


End file.
